His sweet flavor
by Shade of Tear
Summary: " L'Amortensia " ; Ce puissant philtre qui nous révèle qui nous aimons vraiment. Et si Hermione se trompait sur la personne qu'elle aimait réellement ? Lui, comment pourrait-elle y croire ? Le plus important : croirons t'il en l'un et l'autre ?
1. Une histoire commune ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Qu'importe l'heure qu'il est, je vous suis reconnaissante de bien vouloir vous arrêter sur ce début de semblant d'histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. Je me suis déjà lancée dans quelques premiers chapitres de fiction, je n'ai jamais réussi à en finir une :p

Je suis une fan inconditionnelle du couple Draco/Hermione. Chose étrange oui, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme nom ? :D

Ce premier chapitre commence au début du livre 6 _" Le prince de Sang-Mêlé "_, plus précisément lors du premiers cours de potions de nos chers compagnons !

Sur ce bonne lecture et peut-être à bientôt ?

* * *

><p><em>« Ça c'est de l'Amortensia : le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. Il a une odeur différente pour chacun selon ce qui l'attire. Moi je sens une odeur d'herbe coupée, de parchemin neuf, et de .. »<em>

Hermione ne put contenir le cri silencieux qui franchit ses lèvres. Merlin y avait-il une explication plausible ? Pour dire la vérité, elle s'attendait à sentir le doux parfum de son meilleur ami, parfum qu'elle lui avait d'ailleurs offert. Elle savait qu'il le mettait tous les jours et cela ne pouvait qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur chaque fois qu'il lui faisant la bise. Pour tout dire, son odeur lui rappelait son enfance, la profondeur des arbres de la forêt dans laquelle ses parents avaient l'habitude de l'emmener, l'odeur des pins et sapins mouillés de la rosée du matin, et de ses fruits délicats qui voient naître le jour. Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle respiré ce parfum qu'elle savait inconnu ? Il était intense, envoutant sans en être écoeurant. Il montait au cerveau et ses fragrances faisait se baigner son cœur et son esprit dans une rivière de bien-être. Absolument différent de celui de Ron, fruité comme elle les aimait et discret. Peut-être Slugorn s'était-il trompé en préparant la potion ?

Mais elle décida vite qu'il était impossible qu'un professeur puisse se méprendre dans sa matière. Alors elle préféra occulter les problèmes comme elle le faisait toujours, en se concentrant sur le cours et les indications de l'enseignant. Elle prit donc très au sérieux la réalisation du philtre de mort-vivante, et se précipita comme à son habitude vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Sur son passage se trouvait encore le chaudron plein d'Amortensia. L'odeur lui prit au nez et à la gorge et elle eut du mal à ne pas s'en étouffer. Elle se dépêcha donc de récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

Là, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et leva le regard vers le reste de la classe. Peu de sixième année avaient réussi à obtenir une mention suffisante à leur BUSE de potion afin de continuer cette matière. Il n'était qu'une quinzaine, à savoir Harry, bizarrement absorbé par son manuel de potions, Lavande, une greluche qui bavait littéralement devant Ron, Seamus, Dean un groupe de filles de Pousoufles qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles dont elle reconnaissait Romilda Vane pour ses nombreuses frasques, et légèrement en retrait, celui des Serpentards, avec, à son habitude, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Malefoy semblait particulièrement consterné par Romilda Vane qui restait fixée près filtre d'amour, filtre qu'elle regardait avec un peu trop d'intérêt de l'avis de la Gryffondor. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'après qu'elle soit parti, Draco se pencha au dessus du chaudron, peut-être dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître quelque chose, espoir qui s'évanouit très vite. L'espoir ..

Elle en avait encore un peu lorsque elle se penchait sur le cas Draco. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette soirée, pour en avoir longuement reparlé avec Harry et Ron, soirée dans laquelle ils avaient suivis les Malfoy sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient rentrés dans Barjow & Beurk, sans grande surprise, où le trio avait espéré voir et comprendre quelque chose. Effectivement Malfoy s'était avancé, le bras tendu. C'est ce moment qu'avait visiblement choisi la tuile sur laquelle Harry s'était appuyé pour se suicider, provoquant un bruit inratable dans le silence nocturne. Draco avait alors vivement retroussé ses manches, pour sortir au pas de course de la boutique. S'en suivait un Greyback exaspéré et une Narcissa furieuse, qui avait tenté de lever la main sur son fils unique, avant que celui ci ne l'en empêche. Il y eut un cri, et Malfoy fils transplanait, laissant les trois amis et les nombreux ennemis incrédules.

Ils savaient tous à quoi il venait de se dérober.

_« - Et que le meilleur gagne !_ » hurla Slugorn.

Cette phrase eut tôt fait de tirer Hermione de ses pensées, occultant le reste du monde pour se concentrer sur la potion. Hélas le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, et c'est la tête basse d'une brune, le rire d'un roux et la fierté d'un brun qui sortirent les premiers du cours de potion.

_«- Le prince de Sang mêlé ? Je ne vois pas du tout qui cela peut-être .. _

_- Notre Hermione est incapable de répondre à deux problèmes en une journée, voilà qui défriserait McGonagall_, s'esclaffa Ron,_ Serions nous en train de perdre notre miss-je-sais-tout ? Allez Hermy, ne fais pas cette tête .. Je te laisserai l'infime honneur de rédiger l'introduction de mon devoir sur la défense contre les forces du mal ! »_

Harry quant à lui était hilare. Mais ce moment d'effusion fut quelque peu dissipé par l'arrivée d'un hibou ne faisant manifestement pas parti du cortège du courrier matinal se dirigeant vers lui.

Il avait un simple parchemin non cacheté que la bête lui tendit. Harry savait à l'écriture de qui provenait les mots.

_« Dumbledore me donne rendez vous à huit heures à son bureau, ce soir même »_ chuchota t'il à ses amis

Ainsi Ron et Hermione remontèrent seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention à la direction qui prenant l'escalier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle en fut sortie par un grognement rageur de Ron. Ils reconnurent immédiatement l'endroit ; le couloir du troisième étage. Que de souvenirs dans cette allée ! Hermione sourit.

Sa première aventure, son premier souvenir avec ses amis. Alors Ron prit la main de son amie et franchit la porte, pour aussitôt la refermer sur eux.

_«- Hermione .._ murmura Ron d'une voix rauque.

Il l'avait plaqué sur la porte avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un geste, et la maintenait fermement, une main sur ses hanches et l'autre dans les cheveux de sa compagne.

_- Ron, il y a du monde .._

-_ Non, nous sommes seuls .. Personne n'ose s'aventurer dans cet endroit tu le sais_

_- Mais .. »_

Elle fut interrompu par la pression des lèvres du rouquin sur les siennes, et elle se laissa aller. Son corps entier frémit sous les doigts tremblants et intriguants de son compagnon. Chose étrange que cet instant provoquait en elle, elle oubliait alors instantanément tout. Depuis longtemps elle le savait, elle désirait être avec Ron. Longtemps, trop d'ailleurs, elle avait réfléchit à la manière de pouvoir le conquérir. Alors elle en avait eu assez de réfléchir. La veille de l'arrivée surprise d'Harry, alors qu'elle avait prétendu vouloir faire observer les étoiles au plus jeune Weasley, elle l'avait embrassé. Un baiser auquel, à sa plus grande joie, il avait répondu. Et ça c'était arrêté là. Ron n'était pas encore assez entreprenant pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Et voilà 3 mois qu'ils entretenaient un semblant de relation secrète. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait rendre l'affaire publique. Ron avait bien essayé, bien sûr. Quelque chose de plus qu'il aurait enfin par rapport à Harry ; une petite amie.

_« - C'est ridicule Hermione, ça fait 3 bons mois maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Harry pourrait être au courant .. »_

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas être au courant. Après le choc de sa rupture avec Cho, et la perte de Sirius, ses amis n'avaient pas en plus la permission de lui infliger un nouveau choc sentimental.

_« - J'attends le bon moment, c'est tout. S'il te plait, rentrons dans la salle commune, il faut qu'on soit là bas quand Harry reviendra. »_

D'ailleurs, Harry ne tarda pas. Et Hermione, tout à son habitude, ne manqua pas de question, de supposition, d'hypothèse, de reponse au compte rendu d'Harry sur sa " leçon " particulière.

Bien que ce qui allait leur arriver lui semblait flou, elle était néanmoins heureuse de voir ce rengain d'energie dans les yeux de Harry, cette lueur qu'elle lui avait rarement vu cet été.

Alors elle sut que cette année serait particulière.

**" Cette année sera particulière Drago, ne me déçoit pas .. "**

Inlassablement, Drago ne cessait de ressasser les dernièrs mots de la lettre que son père lui avait adressé. Même derrière des barreaux et à des centaines de kilomètres et de détraqueurs, Lucius Malfoy savait toujours comment inquiéter son fils.

Bien sûr, il était déjà inquiet avant l'arrivée de la lettre ; le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, les ordres, les changements, les idées nouvelles, une envie d'accomplir de plus grandes choses, une nouvelle mission, une marque de soumission .. Oui, il avait tout fait sauf la dernière partie de son adhération complète au clan des Ténèbres.

Drago serra le poing, le poing gauche, et sentit ses veines palpiter sur son bras nu. Que ce serait-il passer si cette tuile ne s'était pas écroulée ?

Certainement qu'il aurait quand même reçu cette lettre. Mais la marque noire serait alors à son bras pour lui rappeler chaque instant de cette torture sans répit que lui avait infligé le seigneur des ténèbres ..

Il semblait bien que la porte de l'enfance s'était refermée sans qu'il n'ai pu tenter de l'arrêter. Il venait d'entrer dans un nouveau monde, amené là par et dans la main de Voldemort.


	2. Deux clans affaiblis

Bonsoir !:D

Oui, je publie tard dans la soirée. Il faut dire que vos reviews m'ont donné beaucoup de courage. 3 pour certains c'est peut-être peu, mais ça a beaucoup compté pour moi:)

Je fais attention au maximum aux fautes d'orthographe ( hé terminale L oblige ! ) mais désolée pour celles qui m'échappe:/

J'espère que vous aimerez un tout petit peu ce chapitre je suis ouverte aux critiques ( constructives ) du genre si je vais trop vite ou pas assez, si ça ne rentre pas assez vite dans le vif du sujet ..

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les adolescents de Poudlard n'auraient jamais pu imaginer pire relations que celles qui se créèrent en cette rentrée-ci, mais peu voulaient admettre qu'il y avait des tensions. Car il semblait désormais que les tensions étaient intimement liées au retour de Voldemort, Et l'intimité sur ce sujet était encore de mise.<p>

« _Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec Hagrid _» __ gémit Hermione.

_Je crois qu'il le sait, laisse lui un peu de temps, ça va s'arrange_r » Et pour approfondir ses sages paroles, Ron passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frémit à ce simple contact, mais un tremblement fut la seule manifestation de son trouble. Harry prit ce frémissement comme un signe qu'Hermione avait trop froid. Il s'avança vers elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, les lui frottant, geste auquel elle lui répondit par un sourire amical, si bien que les yeux dans les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le regard solitaire et désapprobateur du rouquin.

_« Je me fâche si j'en ai envie Pansy, tu n'as pas à me dicter mes réactions !_ Grogna Draco.

_J'ai simplement demandé à ce qu'on reparle de ce que tu nous avais annoncé dans le Poudlard express, s'il te plait ,,_

_Et je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en reparler. La situation n'est pas encore claire_

_Je peux t'aider, n'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi ? » _Susurra t'elle

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Et il avait besoin aujourd'hui que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas encore ..

Il se sentait seule. Mais jamais il n'avait encore ressenti cette solitude là. Bien sûr il connaissait la solitude d'un enfant unique dans un grand manoir, bien sûr il connaissait la solitude d'un homme face à ses choix mais la solitude face à son destin .. Non encore jamais.

Il faisait en sorte que toutes ses cogitations intérieurs ne deviennent pas visibles à l'extérieur. Il avait toujours été soucieux de son apparence. Ainsi il ne paraissait pas négligé, mais plutôt fatigué et à la limite préoccupé. Mais qui ne l'était pas en cette sombre période du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ainsi il passait inaperçu.

Toutefois si personne ne remarquait son trouble, certains pouvaient s'étonner de ne pas le voir fanfaronner dans tous les couloirs, de le voir rabaisser les étudiants, voir encore pire s'acharner sur ceux qu'ils savaient '' impurs '' et donc condamnés. Pourtant son sourire était un rictus, son rire une mélodie trop rare. Il avait maigri, et sa seule présence n'imposait plus le respect qu'il exigeait autrefois. Il semblait craindre d'être suivi, ce dont il ne doutait plus à présent. Il n'avait jamais été seul, au fond. Ses cheveux blonds dissimulaient avec peine les cernes noires qui gâchaient la pâleur de ses traits, et assombrissaient ses yeux gris clairs. Son visage était crispé, ses dents constamment serrées, et pour ceux qui le connaissait, sa silhouette s'était voûtée. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais semblé aussi peu arrogant.

_« Harry, rappelle moi qui sont ceux qui se sont inscrits aux sélections de Quidditch ?_ Demanda Ron d'une voix angoissée

_Ron, si je te dis quoique ce soit sur qui que ce soit, tu vas te mettre à tous les agresser, _sourit Harry

_Je suis sérieux Harry. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à affronter une fille de la carrure d'un troll, ou plutôt à une fille maigrelette qui va réussir à me filer entre les doigts, ou une grosse qui va me sauter dessus et m'éclater la colonne vertébrale contre un des poteaux .. » _Et au fur et à mesure de toutes ces suppositions, le teint de Ron était de plus en plus vert.

_Et bien Ron, tu comptes te faire engager dans l'équipe des Serpentards, en prenant leurs couleurs ?_ Plaisanta Ginny qui venait d'arriver

_C'est pas drôle Ginny ,, Tiens, en parlant des Serpentards, je crois que l'équipe a déjà été formé non ?_

_C'est le cas, dit Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. Et pour information, l'équipe a changé. Enfin, Malefoy n'en fait plus partie .. » _

Le trio fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Malefoy de manquer une occasion de se mettre en avant, et il n'avait jamais manqué d'afficher sa supériorité en Quidditch à tous les élèves.

_« Quand on parle du loup ,, »_ murmura Ron à ses acolytes, en regardant vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Hermione se retourna, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves de cette salle.

Draco Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans la Grande salle. Comme d'habitude il n'était pas seul, toujours constamment entouré d'un groupe de Serpentards. Hermione trouvait étonnant le fait que Malefoy fils soit toujours accompagné, après la disgrâce de son père. Elle avait toujours pensé que les '' amitiés '' de cette maison étaient basées, sur l'estime et la gloire des familles. Elle lui semblait improbable que ce ne fut pas réellement le cas, aussi elle s'imagina que Draco avait du faire quelque chose qui méritait qu'on lui accorde encore du crédit.

Ron, Harry et Ginny parlaient toujours de Quidditch, seul sujet en rapport avec l'école qu'Hermione n'affectionnait pas. Alors elle se concentra sur Malefoy, assis face à elle et qu'elle pouvait observer tout à son aise. Elle eut alors l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Un œil neutre n'aurait vu en lui qu'un adolescent au regard dans le vague. L'ensemble de son visage parlait pour son vécu. On imaginait sans peine un jeune homme séduisant, d'à présent presque 16 ans. Sous ses beaux yeux s'étiraient des cernes, preuve d'un manque de sommeil et d'un stress qui ne faisait qu'accroître. Sa bouche était parfaitement dessinée, quoique tombante, comme brisée par une absence de sourire.

_« - Tiens, je commence à faire de la poésie sur Malefoy, ça ne va plus Hermione »_ se dit-elle en souriant

« -_ N'est-ce pas Hermione ?_ Demanda Ron à son intention, tout sourire

_Hum de quoi ?_

_Il va me falloir quelque chose pour me donner du .. courage et de l'énergie avant les sélections »_ son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

Hermione tenta de ne pas rougir sous le regard intriguant de son petit-ami, et ceux interrogateurs de ses amis.

_« - Hermii-onee .. _

_Je croyais que tu avais oublié ton casque dans ta chambre ?_

_Oui, mais j'ai aussi dit que j'aurai besoin de courage_, sourit Ron

_Mais tu n'as pas peur d'y perdre ton énergie ?_ Sourit-elle également

_Il n'y a pas qu'en cours que tu as de la répartie dis donc .. »_

Elle ne répondit rien et préféra lui caresser la joue .. Il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, notamment par rapport à leur relation, et elle espérait donc qu'il aurait davantage confiance en lui dans toutes les autres '' disciplines '' ..

Un dernier rire et les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de rejoindre le reste des participants aux essais.

_« - Ah nous sommes au complet, c'est parfait !_ Sourit Harry en les voyant arriver. _Hermione, est-ce que ça te dérangerai d'aller me chercher un Souaffle, en rabais ?_

_Le .. tant que ce n'est pas une des 3 sur 4 qui essaie de me frapper ..  
>- Non, panique pas, c'est bien celle qui ne bouge pas, <em>ria t'il._ On va sur le terrain, on t'attends là-bas._

Alors Hermione les suivit un temps , puis se dirigea vers la remise.

Des balais .. Oh oui qu'est-ce qu'il s'y connaissait ! Et plus encore dans le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à faire un match de Quidditch, et à quel point cela lui manquait ! Il se faisait du bien tout en se faisant du mal de rester dans la remise. Mais cette nostalgie lui était nécessaire. Il ouvrit une boite et s'empara d'un Vif d'or. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes et commença à tourner autour du jeune homme, à qui il arracha un sourire. Il entendait encore raisonner les cris de la foule lorsque deux attrapeurs se lançaient dans une lutte acharnée pour s'en emparer. Bien sûr, il avait toujours réussi. Toujours, sauf avec Potter

Ce cher Potter .. Drago Malefoy regrettait cette petite querelle qui les animait car celle d'aujourd'hui était différente ..

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et des pas. Rapidement et discrètement il alla se cacher dans un coin de la salle, dissimulé par plusieurs balais. Il ne fallait pas que la personne le voit. Mais lui il pouvait voir.

La faible lumière ne put lui permettre de reconnaître la personne tout de suite. Il lui fallut attendre que la personne pousse un soupir et dirige visiblement résignée vers une malle contenant des balles.

_« - Si je me reçois un Cognard dans la figure, je te promets Harry que tu auras plus à craindre de moi que Voldemort »_ s'exclama Hermione Granger.

Malefoy eut alors envie de sourire. Mais il savait que le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un nom qui pouvait impliquer le rire.

_« - Victoire ! »_ s'exclaffa la Gryffondor, un Souaffle entre les mains.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insouciante, aussi légère ? Comment pouvait-on se permettre de sourire en cette sombre période ? Comment faisait-elle .. ?

Hermione était sur le point de sortir, lorsqu'un bruit discret attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers un coin sombre et aperçut une petite balle or flotter dans les airs. Intriguée, elle s'avança vers lui. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir lâché un Vif d'or en même temps qu'elle avait ouvert le coffre.

A son froncement de sourcils, Draco craint un instant que la Gryffondor ne cherche à en découvrir plus. Aussi, il fut soulagée, lorsque, rappelée à son devoir de devoir ramener le Souaffle à Harry, elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte sur lui.


	3. Tout se brouille

Encore une fois bonsoir ! :D

Bon honnêtement sur 3 chapitres c'est peut-être celui qui me satisfait le moins .. Je le publie maintenant parce que je ne serai pas là durant une semaine. Semaine durant laquelle j'écrirai bien sur ! :D  
>Mais pour ne pas perdre mon public, avançons un peu ! (:<p>

A nouveau, merci beaucoup pour les reviews et aussi les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, ça fait du bien !

Dites moi toujours si vous voulez que j'avance plus vite, moins vite etc ..

Je voulais instaurer pas trop tard le fait que c'était un Draco/Hermione, alors après le résultat ... x=

* * *

><p>Hermione ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le terrain d'un pas vif. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette remise qui l'avait perturbé. Non pas quelque chose de visible. Non, lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers ce coin sombre de la pièce, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il y avait une odeur particulière, un parfum qu'elle avait déjà senti une fois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Une masculinité profonde, une séduction intense, voilà ce qu'elle lisait dans cette fragrance.<p>

Elle avait été perturbé par cette odeur dans la salle de cours de Slugorn, mais aujourd'hui elle était rassuré elle l'avait senti dans une pièce consacrée au Quidditch, or elle était amoureuse d'un joueur de Quidditch. La logique des choses.

_« - Allez Ron ! Vas- Ron ! Tu vas y arriver ! Oui vas-y ! »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin cette Lavande ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de s'égosiller et perturber l'ambiance calme qui régnait dans le public ? Bien sûr Hermione était de tout cœur avec son compagnon, mais elle préférait ne pas lui hurler d'encouragements à voix haute, de peur de le perturber au point de le faire tout rater.

_« - Ah vous savez, c'était pas grand chose .. Enfin si on enlève la difficulté que m'a causé le tir de Ginny à la fin, non mais vous avez vu la façon dont elle m'a feinté en se dirigeant vers l'anneau de droite pour viser au centre ? On arrivera peut-être à tirer quelque chose d'elle finalement .._

_Oui Ron tu as été le meilleur bien sur,_ sourit Harry. _Ce McLaggen était très bon aussi, mais je ne vais pas regretter son caractère ! »_

Hermione sourit. Le Quidditch causait beaucoup trop d'amenuosité parmi les élèves de même maison. Elle leva la tête vers son petit ami et son sourire s'évanouit à la vue de son regard. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, il semblait furieux de la réaction de la jeune fille à l'annonce de ce nom. Pourquoi souriait-elle à l'annonce de ce nom ?

_« - Je vais me coucher »_ déclara t'il  
>Sur ce, il se leva, mais fut rapidement intercepté par la tornade Lavande. S'en suivirent de longs éloges sur la prestation de Ron, et ô combien elle avait été impressionné. Hermione ne les lâchait pas du regard, ce que le rouquin remarqua assez vite . Sous son regard désapprobateur, il prit Lavande par l'épaule et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune, visiblement pris dans un récit passionné de sa performance.<p>

Hermione grogna et claqua l'un de ses livres sur la table, faisant sursauter quelques premières années. Harry lui lança un regard complice et lui chuchota : « Je suis sûr que Ron la trouve moche » Hermione sourit. Elle et lui étaient les personnes qui le connaissait le mieux, alors elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Bien sûr que non, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas une preuve de confiance que cette mission qui lui avait confié. Encore une fois il avait été trompé. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet d'une vengeance abjecte. Non il ne méritait pas d'être châtié à la place de son père ! Il avait pris l'habitude d'être puni à la mesure de ses bêtises, de la façon dont il n'avait pas assez encouragé le descendant de Serpentard en deuxième année, ou encore à cette époque de ne pas avoir deviné que c'était Dobby qui protégeait Harry Potter. C'était tellement absurde .. Tellement absurde aussi qu'il réussisse !

Il regarda autour de lui. La salle commune des Serpentards lui semblait d'un seul coup trop petite, trop confiné. Trop peu propice à la confiance, à l'amitié .. Partout dans la salle on chuchotait sur lui, c'était certain. Mais au final il n'en avait que faire.

Il voyait le monde différemment depuis cet été. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ce la plupart du temps très facilement, comme la plupart de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas été préparé à ce changement brusque de situation. Du jour au lendemain, il avait du se débrouiller seul. Son père enfermé, sa mère attentionnée mais impuissante .. Il avait alors pris conscience de la valeur de son propre travail et de sa sueur. Et il n'avait certainement pas fini de suer. Et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant si il ne quittait pas cette pièce.

Alors d'un pas lourd il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné par le regard amer de la salle froide.

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsque Hermione sortit de la tour, trop étouffée par les feux de cheminées et les conversations, en particulier celle de Lavande et de Ron, qui parlait trop fort à son goût.

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, sans destination précise. Ses pas la menèrent vers la Grande Salle, chemin qu'elle prenait le plus souvent dans la journée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui lui semblèrent venir de face, aussi elle s'arrêta dans un coin et attendit. Elle manqua de peu de crier lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, venue de derrière. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et reconnu le toucher presque brutal de Ron, qui lui intimait de se taire

En prise avec son compagnon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent une ombre s'avancer vers eux et se dissimuler à l'abri des regards.

_« - Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça Hermione ? Il est tard .._

_Je ne pensais pas que tu me remarquerai, tu semblais passionné par Lavande, _cracha t'elle

_Elle veut bien m'écouter elle quand je parle de Quidditch,_ sembla la réprimander Ron

_Et bien c'est avec elle que tu devrais sortir alors !_

_Tu sais quoi ? Je pourrais presque, parce que j'ai l'impression de n'être avec personne .. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche ensemble, alors que j'en meure d'envie .. Et puis, j'aimerai cesser la convoitise de certains hommes te concernant .. »_

Hermione se tut un instant. Il n'avait pas tort. Ne pas s'afficher avec lui comprenait le risque de le perdre au profit d'une autre ..

_« - J'ai une idée ! Je te propose qu'on l'annonce à ta famille aux vacances de Noël, et à notre retour à Poudlard, nous pourrons nous afficher ensemble .._

_Tu es étonnante, et brillante_, lui sourit son compagnon_. Je suis d'accord »_

Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres scella leur accord.

_« Rentons à la salle commune, tu veux bien ? »_

Un bruit de pas accompagna leur départ. Dans l'obscurité, une ombre s'affaissa légèrement. Après tout, il n'était pas étonné. Tout Poudlard avait toujours prédit le couple phare des Gryffondors : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Mais apparemment peu savait la '' prophétie '' réalisée. Visiblement à l'exception du couple, seulement lui. Des années auparavant, Draco Malefoy était toujours au courant de tous les ragots de l'école. Il était toujours à l'affût du moindre nouveau couple il était naît avec ce don pour remarquer le changement d'attitude chez les gens. Mais là, il n'avait rien vu venir. Bien sûr, il était trop occupé à penser à autre chose .. Peut-être d'ailleurs y pensait-il trop ? C'est vrai, après tout il y avait encore une vie en dehors de son '' problème ''.

Il soupira et se redressa. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il était arrivé là . Il n'avait nul part où aller précisément. Mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Une odeur particulière, qui se détachait particulièrement de celle de la pluie et des tableaux vieillissant. Un parfum de fleur assez persistant et pénétrant. Il avait déjà senti deux fois ce parfum la première fois lors de son voyage dans le sud de la France, dans un champs d'arbres en fleur._ « De la fleur d'oranger »_ lui avait sourit sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ce voyage.

Et la deuxième fois c'était pendant le cours de Slugorn , lorsqu'il s'était penchait au-dessus du chaudron d'Amortensia. _« Il a une odeur particulière pour chacun selon ce qui l'attire »_ avait déclaré Granger. Sa mère était bien la personne à qui il tenait le plus .. Cela n'avait pas été une surprise. Là où cela avait été une surprise, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait senti cette nuit. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il était arrivé devant la Grande Salle. Il avait presque sourit « l'appel du ventre bien évidement » Puis ces deux Gryffondors étaient arrivés, et il n'avait plus eu qu'à se cacher.

_« Cette soirée aura valu le coup finalement .. Je ne fais pas assez attention à ce qui m'entoure .. N'importe quel détail est important »_

En silence il remonta dans sa salle commune. Demain est un autre jour.


	4. Peine de coeur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et admirateurs/trices de Ron passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas voir votre héros tranformé en salaud:p**

**Et oui, si l'histoire avait commencé avec le couple Ron/Hermione, elle ne doit pas finir sur celui-ci ..**

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là tous les élèves de Poudlard, première années comme dernières années étaient survoltés. C'était le premier match de la saison de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. L'enjeu n'était pas des moindres Harry Potter, l'attrapeur par excellence devait faire ses preuves en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, et surtout défendre le fait qu'il ait intégré à son équipe des membres de son cercle d'amis proches.<p>

Même la table des Serpentards participaient à l'effusion générale. En fait, beaucoup pariaient sur l'issue de ce match, voir le nombre de buts qu'encaisseraient Ron Weasley. En cette même journée, Draco Malefoy s'autorisait à sortir voir le match. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de sortir, malgré la fraicheur de mi-novembre.  
>Pour l'heure, il observait la table des Gryffondors, particulièrement 2 personnes. Granger et Weasley étaient assis à côté, leurs bras se touchant. Mis à part quelques sourires et regards en coin plus ou moins appuyés, tout le monde aurait pu s'y tromper. Sauf lui. Il était en quelque sorte le gardien de leur '' secret '', un gardien inapproprié il en convenait.<p>

Il fut un temps où c'était lui qui flirtait avec quelques filles de Poudlard. L'année dernière encore .. Il fit une grimace. Il devait se souvenir du passé, mais pas se l'infliger.

Hermione se sentait bien ce matin là. Aujourd'hui était légèrement différent. Non pas à cause du match de Quidditch, mais de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir ..

Hermione avait rejoint Ron dans la salle de bain des préfets où celui-ci tentait de se détendre. Il était tendu elle le savait. Il avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui, il en avait besoin pour demain et pour tous les autres jours. Et elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait pour les prochains jours.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, il avait rougi. Il était dans son bain, complètement nu et sans aucune porte de sortie. Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione s'était approchée du rebord du bassin et se mit en sous-vêtements. Ron semblait complètement tétanisé. La jeune femme se glissa alors dans l'eau et l'embrassa. Elle sentit leurs deux corps parcourus du même frisson électrique. Ron était tendu, mais ne se déroba pas. Ses mains explorèrent le dos de la jeune femme qui gémit. Encouragé, il entreprit de dégrafer le soutien gorge de sa compagne, sans lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches et sa culotte fut entrainé par les courants. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et l'excitation de Ron se faisait ressentir. Hermione ne voulait pas rester dans l'eau, et elle parvient à articuler :

« - Ailleurs .. Pas ici .. »

Ron ne sembla pas réfléchir longtemps. Il porta sa compagne hors de l'eau, mais l'allongea sur le sol. Hermione cacha sa déception. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre, mais elle n'osa pas protester. Elle ne protesta pas non plus lorsque Ron lui écarta les jambes brusquement, ne pouvant plus contenir son envie.

« - Ron, je suis, je suis ..

Je sais », lâcha t'il dans un râle.

Et leurs deux cris se mêlèrent dans la salle vide lorsqu'ils goutèrent à l'intimité de l'autre.

Des souvenirs encore vivaces dans l'esprit d'Hermione, tout comme la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle s'était donné à lui et il s'était donné à elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui elle aurait voulu perdre sa virginité, et l'instant lui paraissait le plus propice.

Hermione sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Draco Malefoy, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être surpris en train de l'observer. Il détourna les yeux et observa plutôt sa table. Hermione ne put détacher tout de suite son regard de lui. Elle pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il devait observer un match de Quidditch plutôt en spectateur qu'en joueur adverse. Certainement qu'il observait les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor avec qui il avait été en perpétuel conflit. Le conflit qui les animait était aujourd'hui différent.

C'était fait. Harry avait réussi. Ils avaient tous réussis. Ils avaient gagné le match. Et la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune.

Hermione avait entrainé Ron dans un recoin de la pièce à l'abri des regards. Ron était aux anges et désiraient plus que tout rejoindre la fête dont il était l'un des principal acteur. Mais Hermione tenait à lui parler.

« - Tu as été génial, tu le sais ..

Merci, sourit-il

Sais-tu à quoi s'est du ? Susurra t'elle

A une fille merveilleuse, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur la foule qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir

Je t'aime. »

La mâchoire de Ron se crispa à l'annonce de ces derniers mots. Hermione fut déçu qu'il ne lui réponde pas, mais pu comprendre. Il n'était pas encore prêt.  
>Alors sa compagne le laissa rejoindre la fête, et quant à elle, rejoint Harry. Voyant son sourire et son air ravi, elle ne put que le laisser lui raconter le match avec amour. Il avait du se passer une dizaine de minute durant laquelle ils se parlèrent. D'un seul coup retentit derrière eux comme une Ola qui ébranla toute la salle. Hermione entendit des cris, des sifflets encourageant et des exclamations de surprise. Harry leva les yeux et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et tenta de l'empêcher de regarder la scène. Mais soudain inquiète, Hermione se retourna.<p>

Ron Lavande, Ron Lavande. Son Ron et cette Lavande. Cette salope et son connard. Hermione vu trouble tout à coup. Elle voulu crier mais n'en eu pas la force. Elle voulut le frapper mais elle n'en eu pas le courage. Elle ne put que se lever, les membres tremblants et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas regarder une seconde de plus ce spectacle qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle sentit qu'Harry voulait la suivre, mais un regard de sa part lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. Son ami impuissant la laissa partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est très court j'en conviens, mais c'est parce qu'un prochain arrive dans la soirée ;)<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne journée et à ce soir ! **


	5. Tu n'es pas seule

Allez pour la première fois je réponds individuellement aux reviews, parce que franchement ça me fait super plaisir, et en plus vous commencez à commenter sur mon histoire !:D

ManonOw : merci d'être là à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir une lectrice assidue comme toi !:D

Les sentiments qu'Hermione a ressenti au cours de cette soirée m'était nécessaire au rapprochement de Draco et d'elle

Toute fois il faut se rappeler que leur relation est secrète, donc Harry ne comprends pas encore combien la trahison de Ron est importante ! Peut-être le saura t'il plus tard !

Oohfemmeluxieuse : merci pour chacun de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plait tout autant !

Andrea Malefoy : j'adore ton pseudo:p J'avais besoin de rendre l'horreur de ce qu'a fait Ron ,, la plus horrible possible ! Dans mon esprit je préfèrai aussi qu'elle le fasse avec Draco, mais il y en aura d'autres:p

Fran0190 : Harry n'est toujours pas au courant .. Pauvre Hermione, elle va avoir besoin de réconfort, du plus de garçon possible !:p

AzaeliaArcamenel : Merci d'avoir eu la bonté de lire ma fic !:D Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plut, et que les prochains chapitres te plairont (y)

brookley : Les deux sont à critiquer, mais je pense qu'Hermione est la seule victime de leur histoire:) Ohh oui notre blond préféré, j'ai presque pas envie de lui laisser ! Grrr

* * *

><p>Elle courrait dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas comment ses jambes faisaient pour lui répondre. Elle sentait encore son cœur. « Je ne suis pas morte » se rassura t'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en avait. Elle sentait son cœur descendre très lentement le long de son ventre et ses blessures remonter dans ses yeux. Sa vision se brouillait. Il lui fallait un endroit dans lequel elle pouvait mourir.<p>

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et ferma la porte sur les toilettes des filles. Elle entendit un sanglot qui n'était pas le sien. Mimi Geignarde bien sûr … Quoi de mieux qu'une morte pour la rassurer ?

Elle s'avança en trainant des pieds vers les lavabos centraux. Elle retint les sanglots qui lui étranglait la gorge. Elle leva les yeux et observa son reflet.  
>Les yeux bouffis, les cheveux hirsutes, les joues rouges et creuses, les lèvres bleues et tremblantes, Hermione Granger avait perdu toute sa superbe.<p>

Ils y avaient deux personnes dans la salle. Deux vivants et un mort. Draco Malefoy n'osait pas sortir de sa cabine. Mimi s'était élevée au dessus de la cabine et restait silencieuse. Draco aurait aimé savoir qui c'était. Mais il avait peur. Il était rentré précipitamment dans cette cabine, laissant l'objet de son projet complètement à découvert. Le collier d'émeraude. Il n'avait pas pu le prendre dans la précipitation. Il était donc resté bien en vue. Et si la personne le ramassait, elle, elle .. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus.

Hermione ne se douta pas à un seul instant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les toilettes. Alors elle hurla.

Elle hurla contre Ron, contre le Quidditch. Elle hurla après Lavande. Elle hurla contre ses parents qui l'avaient faite sorcière. Elle hurla contre la guerre, contre Voldemort, les Mangemorts. Elle hurla contre le genre humain. Elle hurla contre la vie, elle hurla contre elle-même. Un cri déchirant qui fit s'enfuir Mimi Geignarde et se recroqueviller le Serpentard. Elle ne réussit pas à pleurer, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Elle se mordit le poing à s'en faire mal, à en faire pleurer son sang à la place de ses yeux.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Le jeune homme sortit prudemment de sa cabine. Il avait eu peur de ce cri. Il l'avait reçu avec ses tripes, comme si c'était lui même qui criait. Il avait été bouleversé de l'entendre crier, elle. Elle qui imposait la force la sagesse la confiance et la force morale. Et là il la voyait, fatiguée déchirée tourmentée et à bout de force, étalée sur le carrelage sale des toilettes. Il l'observait de haut. Elle respirait il le savait. Peut-être à contre cœur, comme lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas quitter la salle et laisser le collier sans surveillance. Mais il pouvait la laisser là, elle sans surveillance. Après tout, le collier et sa mission était plus importante ! Mais son côté humain encore plus .. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'aimerait pas se trouver à sa place. Et qu'au fond, en cet instant, elle lui paraissait la personne la plus proche de lui. Mais que faire du collier ?

Il devait s'en débarrasser. Plutôt lui que Granger.

Il marmonna une formule qui fit s'envoler le collier. Il n'avait qu'un moyen peu élégant de s'en débarrasser. Il s'approcha d'une cuvette de toilettes et l'y jeta, le regardant disparaître dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Hermione se réveilla, les membres endoloris. Elle bougea légèrement et constata qu'elle était installée sur quelque chose de doux. Elle entendit un feu crépiter, comme dans sa salle commune. Elle comprit qu'elle était précisément installée dans un canapé de celle-ci. Elle avait mal aux yeux et à la tête et se redressa avec difficulté. Elle eut la force de sourire en apercevant Harry, endormi à même le sol. Elle comprit qu'il était venu la chercher alors qu'elle s'était évanouit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle voulut lui passer une des couvertures qu'il lui avait mise, mais ce simple geste le réveilla. Il se redressa assez rapidement et remit ses lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez. Il regarda Hermione.

_« Comment tu te sens ?_ Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet

_J'ai mal à la tête et je me sens faible_

_Je comprends .. »_

Le silence se fit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait aborder le sujet Ron.

_« Pourquoi tu es allée t'isoler dans la salle de Métamorphose ? »_ Laissa tomber Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air incrédule. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il l'avait trouvé à un endroit dans lequel elle savait ne pas être allée ? Elle savait qu'elle s'était rendue dans les toilettes et qu'elle avait hurlé à s'en évanouir. Elle avait perdu connaissance mais était restée consciente quelques temps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avait senti des bras la soulever du sol et la caler contre un torse puissant. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher, pas tout de suite. Alors elle s'était laissée aller à ce sentiment de quiétude, ce parfum de réconfort.

Encore une fois, à l'abri dans sa salle commune, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi il avait porté secours à Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et de surcroît Sang de bourbe. Mais elle lui avait parut tellement fragile .. A ce moment là il l'avait plus vu comme une jeune fille que comme une ennemie qui se résumait à son sang et ses valeurs. Elle et lui n'était humainement pas si différent .. Seule leur éducation les différenciait. Il s'était reconnu en elle cette nuit là. Elle était constamment persécutée et lui aussi, il était bouleversé et elle aussi.

Il ne l'avait pas mené la vie facile il le savait. Aussi il lui devait peut-être ça.

Il ne se voyait pas la reconduire devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'idée lui parut stupide grotesque et drôle à la fois. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il savait sur elle. Pour tout dire pas grand chose. Il se sentit alors ridicule. Avait-il jamais chercher à la connaître ? Ou même à connaître quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ? Quel imbécile ..

S'il savait quelque chose sur elle, c'est qu'elle était une Gryffondor et qu'elle excellait en cours. Mais dans quel cours particulier une Gryffondor aurait elle idée d'aller se réfugier ? La conclusion lui apparut clairement. La métamorphose était l'endroit le plus évident où un membre de cette maison aurait pu se trouver, et où les autres auraient l'idée de venir la chercher.

Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras. Il la trouva légère mais lourde de chagrin. Son contact lui fut doux et à sa grande surprise agréable. Il y eut quelque chose en elle qui lui fit se sentir bien, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle en question, il l'installa aussi délicatement que possible sur l'un des bancs de la salle. Il craignit de la réveiller mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne protesta même pas et seul le bruit de sa respiration se faisait entendre. Il s'attarda quelques secondes à la regarder et tourna les talons.

Cette nuit là Draco Malefoy s'endormit plus rapidement et plus sereinement que jamais depuis quelques mois.


	6. je vais bien ne t'en fais pas

J'ai été particulièrement longue à poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous m'excuserez et que vous apprécierait votre lecture !

sur ce à bientôt :)

_Dans la vie on connaît tous des déceptions. Mais ce ne sont pas les déceptions qui sont les plus graves, ce sont plutôt la peine qu'elles nous causent. Je sais que tout le monde s'en remet un jour où l'autre. Je sais que ça prend du temps aussi. Pour une fois la magie ne peut rien faire pour nous. Mais du temps je n'en ai pas, parce que dehors c'est la guerre, mais dans mon cœur je sens la défaite. Ma vision des choses n'a jamais été aussi pessimiste. Il paraît que ça fait partie d'une des étapes d'un deuil la tristesse. Moi Hermione Granger, je vis la plus grande phase de dégâts qui provoque l'amour. Et pourtant, je fais comme si de rien n'était._

_Je vis ma vie comme au ralenti. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le monde se s'arrête pas et peut se remettre de la tragédie qui m'affecte. Peut-être que si les Mangemorts vivaient une déception amoureuse ils se rendraient compte qu'il y a déjà assez de mal comme ça dans le monde ?_

Hermione lâcha doucement sa plume. Ses doigts tremblaient encore de ce qu'elle venait de mettre par écrit. Ses sentiments à l'état pur, son cœur imprimé sur papier. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien pourquoi elle avait décidé de commencer à écrire cette ébauche de journal intime. Elle n'avait lu nulle part que cela pouvait l'aider à accepter. Mais elle ne voulait parler à personne de la raison complète de son chagrin, aussi elle ne pouvait qu'en parler avec elle même. Elle n'arrivait pas à se confier. Elle avait honte. Honte d'elle même ?

_« - Hermione tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je suis ton ami. Encore plus, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'à fait Ron. Alors je suis de ton côté. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »_

L'inquiétude de Harry s'accentuait de jour en jour. La jeune femme était très touchée par son affection. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre ? « Harry, Ron et moi t'avons caché notre relation. Nous étions ensemble depuis 5 mois. Ça te surprends je sais. D'ailleurs ça me surprends moi aussi, lorsqu'on le regarde, de penser qu'il ait été avec moi. Mais le fait est là. Tu vois, cette relation ne s'est pas limité à de simples baisers au détour d'un couloir. Le soir de la veille du premier match de Quidditch, nous avons fait l'amour. Enfin je crois. Y avait t'il vraiment de l'amour pour lui dans cet acte ? Pour moi oui. Mais je crois maintenant que c'était plus un esprit de chasseur qui le motivait, comme la façon sauvage dont il a embrassé Lavande sous mon nez. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une idiote de réagir comme ça ? Après tout je n'ai perdu que mon honneur. D'autres en ce moment perdent la vie, et je pense que c'est plus horrible.

_Voilà toutes les choses dont je voudrais te parler Harry » _Et une larme sur ses lèvres clôt son discours silencieux.

A l'heure actuelle, les études ont démontre qu'une personne normale ment environ 3 fois toutes les 10mn. Mais ces études ne précisent pas que les mensonges que l'ont prononcent sont souvent ceux que l'ont fait à nous même.

«_ - Bon alors Hermione, tu as décidé avec qui tu irais à la soirée de Slugorn ? » _

La demande de Ginny fit sortir la jeune brune de la brume dans laquelle elle se perdait. Elle savait que son amie tenait à lui parler le plus possible pour lui éviter de penser à Ron.

_« - Je pense à quelqu'un ,, » _Bien sûr c'était faux.

Hermione lui fit un sourire pour la convaincre. Elle était contente pour son amie. En effet, elle et Harry se rendait ensemble à la soirée. Il était dans le nouveau règlement que les cinquièmes années avaient un couvre-feu de 22h. Or les sixièmes années avaient droit à minuit. Ainsi, en étant accompagné de Harry, Ginny ne craignait rien et profitait de 2h de liberté en plus. Cette idée avait été soufflé à Harry par Hermione. Elle savait que l'un et l'autre ne désirait qu'une chose, être ensemble et même cela pour le temps d'une soirée. Hermione était heureuse d'être l'une des causes de leur bonheur partagé. Rendre service aux gens était ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait également accepté de se rendre à cette soirée pour eux.

Et pour tromper son monde. Donner le change.

Et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là.

La soirée était une franche réussite. Slugorn était aux anges. Il était au centre de l'attention et on voyait qu'il jubilait. Mais personne n'aurait pu le lui reprocher, puisque tout le monde y prenait goût. Des idées de carrière, des promesses d'avenir .. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

_« - Ah mais lâchez moi sale Cracmol ! »_

L'atmosphère se refroidit en l'espace d'un instant. Le silence se fit et se fut Draco Malefoy qui devint le centre d'attention.

Le Serpentard avait l'air complètement hystérique. Il tentait de se dérober à la prise du concierge, sans succès. Son visage était crispé et son regard baissé.

_« - Ce jeune homme a prétendu qu'il se rendait à votre soirée monsieur Slugorn mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'il n'avait pas d'invitation. Si vous permettez je vais le conduire à mon bureau » _Rusard jubilait.

Draco Malefoy leva alors les yeux, un regain d'énergie le gagnant. Il leva les yeux vers l'assemblé et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Au moment où leurs regards se mêlèrent, la jeune femme se sentit électrisé. Son regard était tout sauf agressif, malgré l'insulte qu'il avait lancé à Rusard. On lisait au contraire une certaine détresse. Une détresse face à une situation dont il ne pouvait se tirer seul.

_« - C'est moi qui l'ai invité. »_

La Gryffondor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Le silence la rendit soudain mal à l'aise. Malefoy paraissait encore plus crispé qu'avant qu'elle ne parle. Elle tenta de broder une excuse.

_« - Professeur, j'ai pensé que nous ne serions pas trop de deux préfets pour la soirée. Il y a tellement de monde qui a voulu s'y rendre vous comprenez .. Et puis il faut bien veiller à ce que les élèves rentrent bien dans leurs dortoirs. »_

C'était gagné. L'égo de Slugorn une fois flatté rendait la personne facilement manipulable. Un large sourire éclaira d'ailleurs son visage.

_« - Vous nous étonnerez toujours par votre intelligence et votre perspicacité Miss Granger. Monsieur Rusard, veuillez lâchez Mr Malefoy s'il vous plait. »_

Hermione tourna le dos aux deux hommes. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait sans doute vu le regard soulagé et inquisiteur du jeune blond, et celui méprisant du maitre des potions.

_« - Harry ne me demande pas de compte s'il te plaît ! J'ai invité Malefoy par obligation c'est tout ! _Premier mensonge

_Vu son regard il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de ton invitation_, insista le brun.

_Je sais ce que je fais_. Deuxième mensonge.

_Est-ce que tu ne fais pas ça pour une autre raison ?_

Hermione prit le temps de la réflexion. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle s'était sentie en osmose avec Malefoy au moment où leurs s'étaient croisés ? Qu'elle avait l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose ? Non impossible.  
><em>- Peut-être que cela pourra rendre jaloux Ron ,,<em>

La jeune fille avait baissé les yeux et la voix. Troisième mensonge.

Le regard du brun s'adoucit. Il prit cette confidence pour ne vérité et attira son amie dans ses bras.

_« J'ai besoin des noms des élèves qui souhaiteraient rester à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël,_ déclara le professeur McGonagall._ Ceux pour qui ce serait le cas, veuillez rester dans la salle s'il vous plait. Les autres, dehors. _

Hermione resta assise en regardant la salle se vider. Elle regarda ses amis sortir de la salle et se mit à les envier. Ils avaient tous une famille ou des amis chez qui aller. Elle aussi avait eu des amis chez qui rester, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Elle refusait de se rendre chez les Weasley avec sa relation avec Ron. Aussi elle évita le regard de ses amis.

Tête basse elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il ne devait être qu'une vingtaine à rester. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la liste des inscrits et sur le nom écrit juste au dessus du sien **« Drago Malefoy »**


	7. Mon meilleur ami

**_Bonjour à tous ! ça fait un petit moment, mais j'essayais d'être régulière le plus possible vraiment !_**

**_Pour répondre à une certaine review, la scène de Malefoy arrivant dans la fête de Slugorn se trouve dans le livre ; pour faire court si tu ne l'as pas lu, Draco profite de tous les instants libres pour " préparer" son plan quoi ^^_**

**_Et je me suis trompée, c'est " l'ancien maitre des potions " pardon !_**

**_Bon, voilà un chapitre qui j'espère vous ferra plaisir, je pense que beaucoup l'attendez ! :D_**

**_Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>« - Laisse moi Harry, laisse moi !<em>

Hermione ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle hurlait. Ses cris se répétaient en écho dans la salle commune vide. Les bruits habituels du feu crépitant et de la pluie tombante n'étaient même plus à l'état de murmures pour les oreilles d'Harry et d'Hermione, aux sons des cris de la jeune femme.

_« - Tu dois venir avec nous Hermione ! Laisse ta rancune de côté et fête Noël avec tes amis ! _

_Des amis ? Tu oses les appeler des amis ? Harry, cette rancune, je ne crois pas être en mesure de la surmonter. Je ne peux pas de mon plein gré m'infliger la présence de Ron._

_Tu es égoïste Hermione ! Tu ne veux Ron que pour toi mais pourtant tu n'as aucun droit sur lui ! Vous étiez amis bon sang, amis !_

_NON !_

Elle avait lâché ce cri avec toute la douleur de son cœur. Elle ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses paroles et actes. Ron avait répandu le malheur, il était temps qu'elle répande la vérité au risque d'y relâcher la colère.

_« - Non nous n'étions pas de simples amis Harry ! Harry, Ron était tout sauf mon simple ami ! C'était mon amour et mon amant. »_ souffla t'elle.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme : _« Nous avons entamé une relation au mois de juillet, juste avant que tu n'arrives . Pardonne moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur à t'en parler, après ce que tu avais subi. _

_.. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas précisé plus tôt ?_ Répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

_Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais à choisir entre Ron et moi, à ce que je puisse nuire à votre amitié .. Je suis désolée, vraiment_

_C'est moi qui suis désolée Hermione .. J'ai été un idiot ? Je me rattraperai je .._

_Bon Harry qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On attend que toi ! »_ Cria Ron en entrant dans la salle commune.

Au regard que Harry lança à celui ci, Hermione regretta les dix dernières minutes de confidences. Alors que c'était elle qui refusait de parler de leur relation, elle venait de l'avouer à celui qu'elle avait craint . Elle leva les yeux vers le brun et croisa son regard tendre. Elle fut rassurée en contemplant ses yeux verts, en y sentant la douceur et la compréhension

_« - J'ai une dernière choses à faire »_ déclara t'il aux autres

Hermione le regarda partir vers Ron, une douleur amère au fond de la gorge. Ses yeux bruns croisèrent ceux azurs du rouquin, avant que ceux-ci ne soient heurtés par le poing de Harry.

**« BAM ! » **fut le bruit qui ressembla le plus à celui de la chute de Ron. Son corps heurta avec fracas le sol, au pieds de Harry, laissant Hermione incrédule et effrayée.

Ron se releva hagard, le nez en sang.  
><em>« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi »<em> le menaça Harry

_Je veux que tu présentes des excuses à Hermione mieux, j'attends que tu lui présentes des excuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite, aussi irréparable que soit ta connerie. Je serai prêt à te reconsidérer comme un ami lorsqu'elle ne te considèrera plus comme un ennemi. »_

Puis il se détourna de Ron et s'adressa à Hermione

_« Ce n'est pas grand chose je sais mais j'espère que .. »_ Mais un objet vint interrompre son discours . Cet objet, Hermione ne sut pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait qu'il avait causé une grande douleur à Harry. Il cria puis se retourna vers Ron. Celui-ci semblait fou de rage et ses poings étaient serrés.  
><em>« Mais tu es complètement malade <em>! Hurla Harry

_C'est toi qui l'est ! Depuis quand tu me frappes ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu crois que ta '' cicatrice '' te donne tous les droits ? Tu crois que tu disposes de qui tu veux comme tu le veux ? J'en ai marre Harry !_

_Et bien vas-y, crache le morceau ! Quel est ton problème ?_

_Mais c'est vous le problème ! Vous vous rendez compte de la façon dont vous vous comportez ? Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Et des idiots jaloux !_

_Nous, jaloux ? _Lâchèrent Hermione et Harry dans un même cri strident.

_Oui jaloux, jaloux de ma vie ! Toi Hermione il n'y a que des études qui te réussissent, et toi Harry tu crois que ta célébrité suffit à tout ! Moi on ne m'a rien donné et j'ai tout fait pour arriver là où je suis .. Je suis constant dans tout ce que j'entreprends ! Et vous savez quoi ? Moi, on m'aime. Et j'aime en retour. Et vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même .._

_Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! _Hurla Harry.

Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur le visage du rouquin.

_« - Arrêtez, arrêtez !_ Supplia Hermione, les yeux en larmes.

Les deux garçons se firent face, à un bon mètre de distance. On aurait dit deux prédateurs menant un combat à mort.

Finalement, Ron posa son regard sur elle . Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et le bleu devenus noir.

_« C'est ta faute. J'espère que tu es satisfaite. »_ cracha t'il.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle fut incapable de lui répondre et le regarda s'enfuir vers la porte. Harry vint alors vers elle et d'un geste tendre essuya le sillon de ses larmes.

_« Ne l'écoute pas .. C'est lui l'idiot, le responsable de tout ça. Et j'espère qu'il se rendra compte du gâchis qu'il a causé. Il a tout perdu à ne pas avoir su te garder._

_Je suis désolée Harry, désolée, il est arrivé tout ce que je redoutais à me confier, je suis vraiment ignoble, je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça, je suis désolée désolée .._

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser. Tu es mon amie Hermione. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

Le silence se fit et Hermione se jeta dans l'espace vide des bras du brun. Elle tenta en vain de ne pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte, être forte pour Harry.

«_ - Je ne peux pas rester ici Hermione. Je vais partir. Je ne sais pas encore trop où. Pas chez les Dursley en tout cas c'est sûr,_ ria t'il. _Je tenterai de te faire savoir où je suis, c'est promis. Prends soin de toi ._

_Et toi fais attention à toi »_ murmura t'elle.

Il rompit leur échange en lui envoyant un baiser sur la joue. Il s'éloigna alors et laissa Hermione seule. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Draco Malefoy observait les élèves quittant le château pendant les vacances. A vrai dire, il observait plutôt le château se vider. En effet, la plupart des étudiants, pour ne pas dire presque tous, rentraient chez eux, partager des festivités en famille. Lui n'était resté qu'un an à Poudlard pendant ses vacances. Durant sa deuxième année quand son père tenait à ce qu'il lui transmette toutes les informations possibles concernant l'héritier de Serpentard. Cette année, il était indispensable qu'il reste, afin de pouvoir avancer dans sa mission. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs toujours au point mort, et il commençait à en être désespéré. Ces vacances devaient lui être profitables.

Il n'y aurait personne pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Peu d'élèves étaient inscrits sur la liste des présents aux vacances. Ils devaient être quinze, tout au plus. Les parents n'aimaient décidément pas rester loin de leurs enfants. De sa maison, il n'était que 3, deux premières années à la mine farouche et peu commode, ainsi que lui. De Serdaigle et de Pousfoufles il ne connaissait personne, mais ces deux maisons constituaient 8 élèves. A Gryffondor, il avait été très surpris de voir le nom de Granger, d'autant que ceux de Potter et de Weasley n'y figuraient pas.. A elle seule, elle ne devrait pas trop le déranger.

Le repas du 20 au soir fut très simple. Les 4 tables avaient disparues et ne restait qu'une table centrale ovale où profs et élèves de toutes les maisons étaient réunis.

Hermione fut la dernière à se joindre à la table, si bien que tout le monde était installé et qu'il ne restait qu'une place libre.

Hermione se dirigea donc, par dépit vers Malefoy et la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Pâle, il la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui sans dire mot, et les bras serrés à son corps, il s'efforça de ne pas la toucher.

_« - Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le plat de frites, qui est juste face à toi s'il te plait ? »_ demanda alors une jeune Serdaigle à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci tendit alors le bras heurta son verre qui tomba à terre en un **« Bam » **parfaitement audible. Hermione se mit alors a trembler. Elle tenta de soulever le plat demandé, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle vit alors des bras musclés aux poils blonds s'avancer et soulever l'assiette avec facilité. Draco Malefoy lui déposa le plat devant elle afin de lui faciliter la tache, et effleura ses doigts. Sa main était glacée, et il en fut stupéfait, vu la chaleur de la pièce.

Hermione bafouilla un bref merci, et l'incident fut clôt.

Les spéculations du blond, quant à elles ne firent que commencer.


End file.
